


Cody Christian Imagines

by TheMadHale



Category: Cody Christian - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: A collection of mini stories about the actor Cody ChristianFeel free to request





	Cody Christian Imagines

Warnings: Heavy make-out scene

C/N: Character Name  
R/N: Random Name  
Y/F/N: Your Name  
Y/L/N: Your Last Name

I knew this day would happen, I was given a role on teen wolf two years ago. Over those two years I had gotten close with the cast but no one as much as Cody who stared with me and is closest to the character I am playing. You see I play C/N who Theo helped get transformed but she is also very loyal to him.  
Anyway Cody and I were sitting on our couch, him watching something on TV and I flicking through a magazine that had a story about Cody in it while my legs were in his lap.  
“Hey look its us” I say suddenly before turning the magazine towards him. He looks rubbing my legs.  
“Yep that’s us” He says picking up his phone, pushing the home button and turning it to me “This is also us.”  
I giggle turning the magazine back to me and starts reading, “Teen wolf star Cody Christian was seen out lately with his costar Y/F/N Y/L/N” I stop for a second and smile “The two stars are friendship goals, I wonder what Cody’s girlfriend, R/N, thinks.” I close the magazine and look at him.  
“I believe my girlfriend doesn’t mind since she made up that girl so we have a private relationship”  
“And she loves you for it but have you read the new script this isn’t going to be private much longer but its time its out.”  
* Two Days Later *  
I was sitting in the hair and makeup trailer when Holland walked in followed by Cody.  
“You nervous?” Holland asked.  
“Slightly” I reply before looking at Cody in the mirror.  
“You’ll be fine” Cody said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
Once hair and makeup was done I walked to my trailer where I spotted Cody sitting on my stairs waiting. I sit beside him grabbing his hand.  
“You sure you’re okay with this scene we have to film” he says still obviously still worried.  
I rub small circles into his hand “If everyone quit reminding me then yes I’m sure. I’m okay with this the scene, we have chemistry and we’ve done it before.”  
Suddenly we heard “Cody! Y/F/N ! To set”  
I pull him up from the steps of my trailer before saying in C/N’s voice “Come on Theo lets have fun, please Theo” I exaggerate the last Theo before breaking into giggles.  
“Really Y/N” he says normally before going into character “Anything for you C/N”  
Once we arrived in the studio, I put on the jacket my character was wearing in this scene before making sure I looked good. “Perfect little C/N” I heard Cody say.  
“Only for you sir” I turn replying to him as the others start laughing not because it wasn’t normal to be in character early because Cody and I always did but because I had called him sir.  
As Cody and I got into place which was my nose against the side of his, my back facing the door that he will have to open and my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I smile before putting on a face that was similar to a mesmerised love crazed dog. “You dont have to be gentle with me. Do what you want sir” I whisper to him before action was called. When the scene started he was quick to become forceful and dominate pushing me into what was the front door to C/N’s house while kissing me while unlocking and opening the door. Once it was open he walked me backwards into the entry way and shutting the front door with his foot. He stepped closer to me and moved his hands from my waist to the buttons of my jacket undoing them as he deepens the kiss. Once all the buttons were undone his hands slipped to my shoulders and pushed my jacket off before moving his hands to my thighs lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He moves his lips to my neck as he drags his hands up my thighs, over my hips pushing my shirt up as he places them on the bare skin distracting me so he could do what he planned to do since there wasn’t much talking in this scene and it was kind of random that it was put in since Theo and C/N’s relationship hadn’t been explored yet. As I was saying the next movement he did was unexpected. He quickly rotated and slammed my back into the door making me moan “Oh sir more” to which he smiled in my neck and raised his hands more so they were now near my breasts as he bit my neck. As cut was called he placed me down on my feet and the rest of the cast started arguing about what happened.  
“If that wasn’t real, I don’t know what is” I heard Dylan O'Brien say.  
“Maybe it was acting Dyl.” I said winking at him and kissing Cody on the cheek before sitting on a random chair in the studio and grabbing my phone out to enter the notes app.  
“What are you doing my love?” Cody asked kissing my head so everyone could hear and see since it wasn’t much secret and they were still arguing.  
“Being a fan and writing fan-fiction about Theo and C/N sir, I discovered Theo’s kink” I pretty much screamed before looking up at him grabbing his cheek and kissing him before moving my lips to his ear and whispering “And my lover's”


End file.
